Christmas News
by Melbel1
Summary: Modern day Rilla and Ken.
1. Christmas

Nan takes a deep breath, smiles and announces importantly "I'm applying to law school for the fall."

Without thinking, I blurt out "What, but you love teaching?"

"I know" Nan concedes "but, I want to make more money and I'm a good writer so I think that this makes sense for me." I hear lots of murmurs of support around the table.

I take a deep breath. Christmas is always overwhelming. Per family tradition, we go around the table and everyone shares a bit of news. As the holiday gets close, we start to save up exciting bits of information for the big holiday reveal. It's beginning to feel like a competition to come up with the biggest news. Last year, Jem and Faith announced that she was pregnant.

It was my turn. "Well, there's really not much to report. I'm still working in the communications group at Canadian Red Cross. I'm pretty happy there. That's it."

"I'm sure that they appreciate you. You're doing important work Rilla." Mother says supportively.

"Thank you. I know, I've got nothing newsworthy. Maybe next year, I can try for an unplanned pregnancy."

"Boring is fine sweetheart." Dad says with mock seriousness.

The night rolls on, with each adding his or her update. My siblings are all amazingly brilliant. I did fine in college and I'm doing well with at work, but I'm just not in the same league with the rest of them when it comes to intellectual and academic pursuits.

Now, socially I've always more than held my own, but even in that arena I've got nothing to report this year. No big loves, not even an interesting date. Meanwhile, Jem is in the throws of baby bliss with Faith, Nan has her upcoming wedding, Walter just started to date someone new in his PhD program, and Shirley, well, he won't tell us anything but that's nothing new. Even Di's divorce has produced its own type of drama.

I quickly force myself to stop that line of thinking. It would be pretty pathetic to be jealous of Di's divorce news just because I'm so boring. So, instead, I take a big sip of red wine.

With so many Blythes and Merediths sitting around the table, the circle of news continues for a long time. Christmas is a big extended family affair. I take a few more sips of my wine. Walter looks at me knowingly and refills my glass a bit.

The wine has produced a pleasant tingling feeling and thankfully we finally reach the last two to share.

"I'm going to let Faith share our news." Jem says with a sheepish smile.

Faith hands her six-month-old daughter over to Jem, turns a bit pink and says "Well, I'm three months pregnant."

Dad immediately bursts out laughing. Mother is laughing so hard that tears are rolling down her checks.

"You two can laugh all you want – Walter and I are only two months further apart." Jem sounds indignant but he is barely managing to contain his own laugh.

"That's why it's funny." Father says trying to catch his breath.

I turn to Walter and whisper dryly "Do you think they did this for the news?"

"Maybe" he responds sarcastically "you know how competitive they both are."

I sneak a peek at Faith. She looks a bit less thrilled about their news than Jem – but I guess he doesn't have to be pregnant for almost two continuous years.

A few minutes pass with lots of congratulatory hugs and kisses. Dad has scrounged up a few bottles of champagne. Faith breaks into a big smile. The excitement is contagious.

"None for you Faith, but the rest of us can toast to you both and my new future grandchild."

Several more champagne toasts are made to our family's apparent fertility and to happy accidents. And, really who am I to abstain, as I am a clear product of both.

The tingles remain and I am now pleasantly warm to boot.

The doorbell rings. "Ah, the Fords are here!" Dad quickly goes to answer the door.

My parents' old friends Leslie and Owen have a summer and weekend house nearby. Mother had mentioned that they would be joining us for dessert and after dinner drinks. I'm not sure that I can handle the spiked coffees I see Jem's putting together but I could definitely go for one of Susan's special monkey-face cookies.

Leslie and Owen are warmly welcomed, followed by their son Ken. Nan leans over to me "Look Rilla, Ken is here. Is your inner fourteen year old all a flutter?"

From Walter, I know that Ken lives in Toronto like me. But, I haven't seen him in years. He sent me a text last year shortly after I moved:

_Hey there Spider. Walt says you just got to town. Let me know if you need anything. Always happy to help out the Blythes' baby sister. _

Ugh, how I fumed and hated him when I read that text. "Spider" and "Blythes' baby sister." Why had I ever allowed myself to moon over him?

Ken moves around the room greeting my siblings. I see his eyes get a bit bigger and he starts laughing with Jem. Ah, the baby news. Whatever will Jem and Faith do for next Christmas? Triplets? I start to giggle.

Maybe, I have had a little too much wine and champagne. I discretely excuse myself to the veranda grabbing my thick wool coat and scarf on my way out the door. It's a crescent moon, and Mother has put up fairy lights (she thinks they are very romantic) so I have a bit of light as I make my way to the swing.

The cool air helps me to clear my head.

A few minutes later, the door creaks open and a head pops out. "Rilla-my-Rilla," Ken sing-songs "I saw you sneak out before I could come say hello to you."

So, no Spider. "Hello Ken, it's nice to see you again. It's been a really long time." I sneak a peek sideways as he slides into the swing with me. He's as handsome as ever. I take a deep breath and pray that I'm sober enough not to say anything very stupid or breakdown into my childhood lisp.

"I think …" he pauses "it's been four years. Jem's and Faith's wedding, right?"

"You didn't come to Di's wedding?"

"Nope. I was on a year-long stint in our Australia office 'learning the in's and out's' on my father's orders. I thought about going but that trip is hell. So…" he leans over a bit and whispers "it would appear that I've now missed the end of that marriage as well as it's beginning."

I give him a small nod. Yes, Di has had a tough year. She hasn't always been the best judge of character, and this time that particular shortcoming really took its toll.

"Hey!" he slaps his hand down on my knee, and I jump a tiny bit "come on a drive down to the beach with me for a few minutes? I know it's late but I'm only here for the night before we go to meet up with Persis for a family vacation. I just want to smell the ocean. "

"What? Now? Um, I've had a drink. I can't drive you."

Ken leans over slightly and puts his hand out to gently tilt my head so he can see my eyes in fairy lights. "Hmm, it's always best to avoid Jem's cocktails. Well, you seem to be holding up all right to the challenge. Anyway, I am a designated driver tonight, so I only require your lovely company."

He smiles at me again. I'm sucked in.

He quickly pops back in to grab his coat and car keys and we're off.

"Thanks for humoring me Rilla. Are you game for a quick stroll?"

We walk down the rocks steps down to the sand-shore as Ken talks to me about his life and work in Toronto.

It's a chilly, but warm for a Canadian Christmas. The moonlight is pretty and I hear the tiny little wavelets swishing on the sand.

"'A merry lilt o' moonlight for mermaiden revelry,'" quoted Kenneth softly from one of Walter's poems.

"I'm going to be the sister of a famous poet one day."

"Yes, I think so too." Ken agrees amicably.

"You write as well, don't you?"

"Not so much anymore. My work is entirely on the business side of our company. I'm a solid writer, but I've got none of Walter's or Anne's magic." Ken says wistfully.

"Me either. My writing niche is press releases." I say with a laugh.

"But do you like it?"

"Yes, actually I do."

"And, how are you liking Toronto?"

"Well, it was an adjustment compared to PEI, but it's growing on me. Do you still like it, not longing for a change?"

"Well, it's definitely home. " he says with a smile. "Maybe I'll like it even more now if I get to spend time with you there."

The champagne has worn off but Ken's flirty words are making me all muddled. It would appear that growing up has had no impact whatsoever on my Ken Ford crush. If only I could tell whether he was serious or teasing.

As we arrive back at the Ingleside veranda, Ken says "Thank you for coming with me. I would ask if we could do it again tomorrow, but we are leaving in the early afternoon for the airport."

Ken steps closer and in a sudden, intense whisper "Rilla, you are the sweetest thing."

I feel myself flush.

Ken leans over and lightly puts his arm around me, pauses and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Rilla-my-Rilla," said Ken with a mock serious tone "will you promise that you won't let anyone else kiss you until I come back?"

I giggle. "You sound like you're going off to war not a family vacation in Europe."

"Okay fine" he says softly "but, can I take you out when we get back to Toronto?"

I want to think of a quipping response, but I can't so I simply say "Yes, that sounds nice."

We go back in quietly, but I can tell that more than one of my nosy relatives noticed our outing. I smile to myself glad that I had managed to find my own tiny bit of Christmas news as well.


	2. Four Year Earlier

Four Years Earlier

"Ken, I'm glad to catch you for a moment. We haven't had a chance to talk tonight." Walter said putting his drink down on the high top table and grabbing a stool.

"It's a successful party. Jem and Faith look very happy." Ken said glancing over at the bride and groom dancing in the middle of the room. Ken was _tall_, _very good looking, with a certain careless grace of bearing that somehow made all the other _young men_ seem stiff and awkward by contrast. He was reported to be awesomely clever, with the glamour of a far-away city. _[ROI]

"Yes, it's been a great night. We're all glad you Fords could make it."

"Look at Jerry and Nan." Ken said nodding at the couple dancing very closely to each other. "So, that's on again?"

"Seems so, I think Nan's really missed him this past year. Of course, one never knows. Weddings and impulsive hook ups seem to go together."

"Speaking of," Ken started "I saw you sneak away from the bonfire last night with Una."

Walter didn't answer for a minute and when he did it was a nonresponsive "did Faith introduce you to her nursing friends? There's at least a table full of them."

Ken decided to let Walter off the hook for the moment. "Nope, she did mention them to me earlier but the bride has been fully occupied tonight. Really, it's okay I'm not so interested."

The slow dance ended and faster music started. Ken laughed as he saw Di and Rilla pull Nan out of Jerry's arms so the three of them could dance together. He watched them with a small smile.

"Hey, you need to stop that." Walter poked Ken in the arm with his swizzle stick.

"What?"

"Seriously, you need to cut it out. I saw you last night too."

"Walter, you are speaking in riddles, and I happen to know that last night you were fully occupied with Una."

"No use deflecting, and I know that Jem already talked to you about this very topic this morning."

Now, that had been a awkward conversation. Jem in his tux pulling Ken aside to interrogate him about Rilla.

"She's only 19." Jem had complained glaring at Ken.

"Jem – I was only being friendly. We're old friends. It was just a conversation."

"It was the two of you, snuggled up on that log off to the side – for an hour! I finally had to send Di over to join you."

Ken had frowned thinking about how inexplicably irritated he had felt when Di, also a dear friend, had joined them. "It was just a conversation."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Jem had said without humor, "because friend or not, she's still my baby sister."

Apparently Walter was committed to taking over where his brother had left off. "Listen, I know that Jem threatened to kick your ass if you touch Rilla. Not only is she just 19, but you will really hurt her. She's sensitive. You're older, and, to speak frankly, have a lot more money, so the power dynamic is totally off. We both know your _reputation of being a bit of a lady-killer_. [ROI] We don't want Rilla to end up as road kill."

Where the conversation with Jem was awkward, Ken thought that this one was becoming outright painful. Was his reputation with women so poor, that two of his oldest friends thought that he would treat their sister poorly.

"Listen Walter, I really think that you and Jem are underestimating me here." Ken started, but Walter cut him off.

"You also need to factor in that she use to have a crush on you. And, don't you deny that."

Ken recalled a younger Rilla who liked to follow him around. He would tease her bit, but would also take time out to pal around with her. Who would think that with five older siblings a person could crave attention, but Rilla often seemed to end up the odd man out. She was a cute kid, he thought, and, he admitted to himself, it had been an ego boost.

His gaze drifted back to the sisters. Their little dance party was breaking apart as Di went to dance with her fiancé and Nan reunited with Jerry for the slow song that was just starting. Rilla looked a bit adrift on the dance floor. Walter followed his gaze and then elbowed him in the side and gave him a look that easily translated into "what the hell."

Walter might have started in again, but Rilla was making her way over. "Hey guys. I'm about to go over to the bar to get a champagne, would you like something or, maybe would you like to come with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Thanks Spider," Ken responded in a jokey voice, "but are you even old enough to order a drink? Maybe you'd be better off with some milk."

A hurt look briefly washed over Rilla's face before she forced it away with a smile. "Nope, I'm all good." She said and turned away attempting to hold on to her dignity. Ken watched remorsefully as she walked towards the bar and then veered away and left the party room in the direction of the ladies' lounge.

"Well, that hurt her feelings a bit, but it's better this way." Walter said. Ken felt bitter and wished to chase after Rilla and apologize but knew that would be unacceptable to his friend.

"Will Shirley be over next?" Ken asked sarcastically.

"Well, he hasn't said anything to me, but you never know. Or maybe Dad?" Walter said with a laugh.

Ken swallowed. Heaven forbid that particular conversation with Dr. Blythe. Clearly his new fancy for grown up Rilla had been too obvious.

"So what about Una?" Ken asked desperately trying to shift the conversation.

"What about Una?" Walter parroted back.

Ken briefly considered taking this moment to counterattack with some questionable aspects of Walter's reputation. After all Walter had more than fully made up for his high school reputation as a _sissy_ [RV] once hitting college. Walter had finally realizing that his good looks and talent with words made him very appealing to many of his classmates. Ken thought that even as a graduate student, Walter was still a bit of a dirty dog. He decided, however, that he had no desire to revisit the topic of personal reputations.

"So, what do you think of Di's fiancé?" Ken inquired.

Walter looked directly at Ken and responded dryly "well, at least he's her romantic ideal."

"Yeah, me too." Ken replied rolling his eyes slightly.

"Hello gentleman!" Leslie said grandly as she walked up to the high top.

"Hello Leslie, are you having a good time?"

"Yes, I've always said that you Blythes know how to have fun. Excuse me Walter, but I believe I'm due one dance with my handsome son tonight."

"I'll catch up with you later Walt." Ken said popping off the stool and taking his mother's arm as the band began to play "At Last". Around them several couples were swaying, but Ken led Leslie in a relaxed foxtrot.

From the dance floor, Ken noticed Rilla reentering the room while chatting quietly with her mother. Leslie followed Ken's gaze. "Rilla has grown so lovely."

Ken groaned slightly. "You too Mom? Please just come right out and tell me to back off. At least Jem and Walter were not circumspect."

Leslie took a couple of deep breaths trying to keep her laughter at bay. "They had it out with you, really? Oh, that would make Gilbert so so happy if he knew. And, Anne would love the romantic drama of it all."

"You will not say anything." Ken said warningly.

"Oh, Ken, of course not. But it's really funny. And, Rilla is beautiful and has become very charming. _There is something in her movements that make you think she never walks but always dances." _[ROI] Leslie paused, "I can see why you can't stop looking at her."

"Well, I'm not looking. As it has been pointed out to me twice today, she's 19 and I'm way too old for her."

"Rilla's 19 may be too young for your 25, but eventually six years is obviously not a barrier," Leslie reminded Ken of his parents' age difference. "Now," she continued "_take off your _offended_ airs, my dear _son_, and fold them up and put them away. I am not a prophetess, but I shall venture on a prediction. _[AHOD] This is not the last I will hear from you about Rilla Blythe!"


	3. Six Months Later

Six Months Later

"Rilla looks so happy.' Anne said nodding her head gently in the direction of her youngest and Ken who were across the dance floor from them.

"I don't know," Gilbert said with a slight scowl, "he's been all over her tonight."

"Really, I haven't noticed that at all. He's certainly attentive and, I'd go as far as to say affectionate, but I think you are overstating it." A small happy shriek came from across the dance floor as Ken apparently tickled Rilla while dancing.

"See!"

"Oh, I think it's sweet. They are obviously in love." Anne's eye softened and she took a deep breath. "We were the same."

"We're still the same." Gilbert leaned in closer. "But, he's so much older. How can this be a good situation for Rilla?"

"Gil, it's a six year difference, not twenty. We've known Ken his whole life and his parents are some of our closest friends." Anne smiled. "It will be lovely to share grandma duties with Leslie."

"You're really getting ahead of yourself Anne. Unless you are keeping something from me. Are you keeping something from me?" Gil's voice raised a bit.

"Rilla hasn't said anything." Anne said in measured voice.

"Anne," Gilbert responded in a quiet but warning tone, "if you are going to gossip you should at least tell me what you've found out."

"Okay, but you can't say a thing. You have to promise." Anne stopped dancing. Gilbert pulled her in tighter and started to move them around the floor. "Okay, I promise."

"Good," Anne said her eyes lighting up and her voice conspiratorial "Leslie told me that Ken asked her for his grandmother's engagement ring."

"Oh." Gilbert looked dismal.

"For goodness sakes Gilbert Blythe, this is happy news."

"I guess so, it's just … I don't know. I didn't expect that this would happen so fast. And, we shouldn't assume anything, she hasn't said yes yet."

"Gil. It's happy news." Anne said gently. She understood Gilbert's distress, she too felt the bittersweet joy of watching her youngest grow up. If it had been anyone else she might have shared Gilbert's mood a bit more. But, it was Ken, Leslie's and Owen's son and that fact overshadowed all else. They were her dear friends, they were absolutely _of the race that knew Joseph_, and now their lives would be joined through their children, and hopefully, one day, grandchildren.

"Don't worry Gil, they are good for each other." Anne reassured.

"How can you know for sure? We've barely seen them together."

"Listen, I need you to keep this in confidence, but I've talk to Di about them." Di and Rilla had been sharing a two-bedroom apartment in Toronto since Di's separation. "Di says that they are absolutely lovely together and that Ken adores her. She said they have a very easy, relaxed relationship."

Gilbert looked across the room not at Rilla, but at Di sitting at the head table in the seat allotted to her as maid of honor. He trusted her judgment and, unfortunately, she now had the wisdom of a failed relationship behind her. Well, Gil thought, I better get ready, this young man will likely be asking me for my blessing before this week's end.

"Gil, if you cheer up, I'll tell you what I know about Di's new man."

"What new man? Really?" Gil moaned.

"No more tickling. It's hard enough to dance in these shoes without you tickling me." Rilla said with a smile.

"Okay, what if I just," Ken leaned in and quickly kissed her earlobe, "do that instead?"

"Stop, my parents are going to see you. How much have you had to drink?" Rilla rolled her eyes.

"Just a little champagne. I'm not drunk, I'm happy."

"I never knew that you liked weddings so much."

"I like my company." Ken pulled Rilla a bit tighter. Rilla put her head against Ken shoulder and sighed.

"So, not that you don't look beautiful, but I thought that only the bride wore white at a wedding." Ken asked. Rilla was wearing a _white georgette dress_, with _her hair up in a low knot at the nape of her neck_. Her only jewelry was a string of pearls and matching earrings.

"Yes, that's the tradition, but it doesn't apply if the bride chooses white bridesmaid dresses. Nan was very taken with the idea and, you know, she's always the most beautiful girl in the room, she didn't need to worry about being outshined."

Ken leaned down slightly and whispered seriously "you are the most beautiful girl in this room," and when he squeezed her side again it was reassuring rather than teasing.

"Can I get you a drink Ford?" Jem said leaning against the bar.

"What are you drinking?"

"I'm having a club soda, but I'm just staying sober in case I need to drive somewhere tonight." Jem nodded at Faith who was on the dance floor in a white maternity bridesmaid dress, leaning over awkwardly to dance with one-year old Cece.

Ken took a glass of scotch from the bartender and turned back around to Jem.

"Faith is certainly a good sport. That doesn't seem very comfortable."

"Oh, it's definitely not. And, strictly between you and me, she is not enjoying being wrapped up in what ever that white fabric is called. She told me that she looks like a giant egg." Jem gave a small smile. "Actually, I think she looks really good. You know she's 40 weeks tomorrow."

Faith kept her arm down giving Cece a supportive hand but arched as much as she could to stretch out her back. Jem started to stand up to go relieve her, but just as he took his first step, Rilla came running across the dance floor and scooped up Cece and started to dance her around. A grateful Faith walked over to the nearest table and plopped down next to Una and started chatting.

Jem leaned back against the bar and watched Ken watching Rilla. "I guess there's no point in threatening you again."

"Nope. I'd take the beating this time."

"Nah, I think we'll let you live." Jem said jokingly.

"You know," Ken started in a serious tone, "we only started to see each other after this past Christmas and"

"I know, and maybe Walter and I were out of line."

"You love her. I worry about my sister too."

"Well, in that case, and considering that you're dating my sister, I am going to take particular joy in pointing out to you that Walter is dancing with Persis."

Ken looked away from Rilla and scanned the dance floor. Sure enough, Walter and Persis were dancing together, and quite closely at that. "Please tell me that this is just to get even with me. Those two would … I can't even begin to imagine what a disaster that would be."

"Actually, I have no idea what is going on over there and I'm going to leave that to you to figure out while I go make sure that Faith isn't in labor." Jem pushed off from the bar and walked towards Faith.

Ken forced himself to look away from the potential looming disaster of a Walter/Persis wedding hook up and refocused on Rilla who was now in the center of the dance floor with Cece in her arms swaying them both in a slow dance. Cece put each of her little hands against Rilla's cheeks _and said, clearly and beguilingly, "Will-Will." Rilla was so delighted that she_ gave Cece _a hug and kiss_ and Cece _cuddled against her just where a gleam of light from the _chandelier in the ballroom _struck across _her _hair and turned it into a halo of gold against her breast._

_Ken _stood _very still and silent, looking at Rilla – at the delicate, girlish silhouette of her, her long lashes, her dented lip, her adorable chin, the lamplight glinting on her pearls until they glistened like a slender nimbus, he thought she looked exactly like the Madonna that hung over his mother's desk."_

Unconsciously, he patted his jacket pocket to check on the small box hidden there.

"Before the bride and groom leave, we are going to need all the single ladies up here to catch the bouquet" the band leader announced from the stage.

"Come on Di, let's go do this." Rilla said as she pushed back in her chair from her coffee and wedding cake.

"Is a divorcee really a single lady, Rilla?"

"Di, please stop splitting hairs," Faith implored, "once someone catches that bouquet, I can go upstairs to my room and focus on all of my impending labor symptoms."

"Oh god, I beg of you two, no more impending labor symptoms." Rilla moaned. Sharing a table with her OBGYN sister and about to burst sister-in-law who is also a nurse had been an involuntary educational experience.

"Okay, okay, let's go Rilla." Di said grudgingly as she stood up.

Rilla leaned over to give Ken a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have you seen Persis?" she said and turned to walk towards the stage.

"No" Ken said starting to get up to search the room.

"You're better off just eating your cake," Rilla said walking away. Then she quickly turned and added with a laugh, "You know she's not 19, she a grown up who can make her own choices."

When they reached the stage the girls all stood and pretended to shove each other to compete for the bouquet. With a coy smile, Nan tossed it directly towards Rilla. Rilla reached up to catch it, but it bumped against the tips of her fingers and landed directly in Di's arms. Di rolled her eyes and Rilla burst out laughing.

Anne sat sipping a coffee and nibbling at the buttercream cake. The chaotic joy of the day had given way to a sweet gladness. Two of her six children were happily married with an engagement on the horizon. Her four older children were pursuing in careers with passion. And, she realized with a warm heart, her youngest two were on their way.

Shirley had moved home a week ago as part of his plan to return to PEI and attend vet school. Surprisingly, this move had made Anne emotional as she secretly hoped life was bringing her an opportunity to grow closer to her quietest child. And Rilla, the child whom she had always worried about finding her place professionally, was working hard at a job she enjoyed. Perhaps Rilla would find a vocational passion in in time, or maybe her focus wouldn't be around work. What an odd thing, Anne thought as she allowed herself to imagine a life not defined primarily by profession.

Her musing was broken as she felt Leslie's arms reach around her from behind in a loose hug.

"Anne, your girls are magnificent and this evening has been lovely. You did a wonderful job all around. I will be very glad to plan the next wedding with you."

"_Oh, Leslie, 'glad' isn't the word for it! It seems almost too good to be true - _our children together. _Why, it's lovely! It's lovely._ I'm almost afraid to talk about it before it happens."

"Come Anne, let's walk to the balcony, if you can keep silent we might be able to sneak a peek."

"A peek of what?"

"Anne, you need to be quiet" Leslie said giving Anne a pull.

The two of them tiptoed like little children out to the ballroom balcony that overlooked the beach. Leslie turned towards Anne and put her index finger over her lips. Then, she turned slightly and pointed towards the path leading from stairs from the ballroom down to the beach. Anne spied a man in a tux and a woman in a fluttery gown that she instantly recognized as Ken and Rilla walking slowly toward the beach. "Ken mentioned that he might ask her tonight after the wedding." Leslie whispered. "I'm hoping he will, I'd like a chance for us all to celebrate together before Owen and I go back to Toronto tomorrow evening."

The two old friends stood silently barely making out the silhouettes of their children. Nevertheless, they could see the movement of Ken's outline as he bent one knee on the sand in front of the ocean. "Come on," whispered Anne to Leslie "let's go inside, I feel like some champagne."

"Shouldn't we wait to find out her answer?" Leslie asked.

"Leslie, I know my daughter, and if your son has asked my Rilla to marry him, I think you may consider him engaged. Tonight, we'll just be happy and wait for them to share their news."


	4. Author's Note

Hello all - Thank you for reading this story. I have deleted my the later chapters. Although I had an outline when I started, it wasn't quite coming together as I hoped. I'm hoping to rework them and maybe put them out as a second story. I like the first three chapters on their own. That was my original idea and then I got carried away. I should have waited to publish until I had better control of the back end of the story. This was my very first attempt, so I will chalk this up to a beginner's enthusiasm and inexperience. 


End file.
